Welcome To NXT
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Sasha Banks and JoJo celebrate JoJo's first night in NXT.


This is a one-shot requested by Dizzydflashy.

* * *

I don't own anything!

* * *

Jojo was super scared, tonight is her first night in NXT.

She was supposed to be on the main roster, but after a short fling with Randy Orton that went wrong, she was sent to NXT.

But instead of wrestling like she thought, she would be filling in as an announcer.

It wasn't what she wanted, but at least she was going to be on the show!

So to prepare herself she sat in the divas locker room going over her lines.

She enjoyed being in there all alone, no distractions.

But of course that didn't last.

The door opened and in walked the boss of NXT Sasha Banks.

Lucky Jojo liked Sasha...she really liked Sasha.

She's had a massive crush on Sasha since the day they first met.

"Hey Jojo" Sasha said giving Jojo a small hug.

Jojo didn't know how she did it, but Sasha seemed to like her.

"Hi Sasha, how's everything going?" Jojo asked sitting her phone down.

"Oh my God! You wouldn't even believe what happened to me earlier today I was-"

Jojo stopped listening and just stared at Sasha's beautiful face, she was a gorgeous lady, and she was so nice to Jojo, she wasn't that nice to anybody else so that had to mean something... right?

She certainly hoped it did.

"So yeah, that was crazy! What's going on with you?" Sasha asked sitting down next to Jojo.

"Um I'm going to be announcing tonight" Jojo laughed nervously.

"Really? That's great! Your finally going to be on T.V!" Sasha said laying a hand on Jojo's shoulder.

Jojo jumped slightly when Sasha put her hand on her, but she played it off smoothly.

By jumping off the bench and running out of the room, muttering a quick "I gotta get ready" and "See ya later" leaving a confused and slightly upset Sasha behind.

* * *

Jojo couldn't believe it! She said everything she had to say and didn't even mess up!

Triple H liked her so much that he said she could do the ring announcing every week while she trained.

She was deep into her happy thoughts, that when she walked into her apartment she didn't even notice the person sitting on the couch.

"Hello Jojo"

Jojo spun around and saw Sasha Banks sitting with her arms crossed.

"God Sasha! Give somebody a warning!" Jojo said sitting her bag down.

"Oops" Sasha said smirking.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Jojo asked also crossing her arms.

"You gave me a key" Sasha said pulling the key out of her pocket and spinning it around her finger.

"That doesn't answer my question"

Sasha signed and stood up from her seat.

"I was worried about you"

Jojo's heart fluttered a little when Sasha said that.

"Why?" Jojo asked daring to step closer to Sasha.

"You ran out of the room like I did something wrong! Is everything alright?" Sasha asked putting her hand on her shoulder again.

Jojo stared at Sasha's hand trying not to freak out.

"Jojo?" Sasha asked confused.

Jojo had no idea what came over her, but the next thing she knew her lips were on Sasha's.

Jojo's eyes widened and she immediately stopped.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Sasha! I didn't mean to do that-"

"Why'd you do it?" Sasha asked calmly interrupting Jojo's rambling.

"Why'd I do it? Um I guess I kind of have a little crush on you" Jojo said looking down.

"That's what I thought" Sasha said before kissing Jojo.

Jojo's eyes widened when Sasha kissed her, but she certainly wasn't going to push her off.

Jojo wrapped her arms around Sasha's neck as she lead them to her bedroom.

Now grant it Jojo had never had sex with a women, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Jojo and Sasha burst though the door and fell onto the bed with Sasha somehow finding her way on top.

Sasha broke the kiss and leaned down close to Jojo's ear.

"Tonight was your first night in NXT, how about we celebrate?" Sasha purred in Jojo's ear.

"I'd love that" Jojo said running her hand though Sasha's hair

Sasha pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her pink lacey bra.

Jojo reached her hands up to grab Sasha's lace covered breast, giving them a firm squeeze.

Sasha moaned loudly and pulled Jojo's shirt off, kissing the newly exposed skin.

Jojo unhooked Sasha's pink bra immediately licking Sasha's nipples.

Sasha's head fell back in pleasure as Jojo sucked on her nipples.

For someone who's never had sex with a women before she was pretty good at it.

Sasha pulled Jojo's bra off feeling her perky breast.

Jojo moaned when Sasha started to play with her nipples.

While Sasha continued to rub and suck on Jojo's nipples, Jojo started to pull Sasha's skirt down past her knees.

"Someone's tired of waiting" Sasha whispered in Jojo's ear.

Sasha turned her attention to Jojo's pants unbuttoning, and tugging them down her short and sexy legs.

"Are you ready baby?" Sasha asked pulling down Jojo's panties.

"Oh yeah" Jojo said giggling.

Sasha lowered her head to Jojo's wet pussy giving it a long lick.

"God, Sasha" Jojo gasped squirming on the bed.

Sasha held her hips down with one hand and slid a finger into her wet hole.

Jojo gasped as Sasha moved her finger in a slow pace.

"Faster!" Jojo pleaded with Sasha.

Sasha compiled to her request and moved her finger faster.

"Just like that Sasha!" Jojo moaned moving her hips to meet her finger.

Sasha added another finger doubling to Jojo's pleasure.

When Sasha started to lick Jojo's pussy, Jojo lost it cumming all over Sasha's fingers.

Sasha licked the cum off of one of her fingers, putting the other one in Jojo's mouth.

Jojo happily sucked the cum off of Sasha's finger before flipping them over.

"My turn" she said ripping Sasha's panties off of her body.

Jojo kissed down Sasha's body, dipping her tongue in Sasha's navel, before finally reaching her destination.

Jojo started to lick Sasha's pussy like it was an ice cream cone, lapping at her wetness like it was the last thing she would ever eat.

"Damn it Jojo! Your good at this!" Sasha said resting her hands in Jojo's hair.

After a few minutes of licking Sasha, Joyo trailed her tongue down to Sasha's hole giving it a few licks before tongue fucking her.

"That's it Jojo! Fuck me with your tongue!" Sasha moaned

Sasha knew she wasn't going to last much longer, and when Jojo started ribbing at her clit she exploded.

"SHIT!" Sasha gasped cumming in Jojo's mouth.

Jojo swallowed very bit of cum Sasha had to offer, kissing her way back up her body and finally to her lips, kissing her passionately.

Sasha pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Jojo.

"Welcome to NXT!"

* * *

#ThankyouAJ


End file.
